


Ошибки, что носят твое имя

by turtle27



Category: Captain America (Movies) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 14:16:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7466529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turtle27/pseuds/turtle27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ты – волна, заглатывающая никчемную душу, перекрывающая доступ к кислороду, обволакивающая светом, порабощающая теплом, нежностью. А секрет весь в том, что спасаться совсем не хочется. Да и шансов нет, если бурное море прикидывается тихой гаванью. </p>
<p>(POV Chris)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ошибки, что носят твое имя

У тебя когда-нибудь возникало жгучее желание раствориться в человеке, погрязнуть в нем полностью, уйти с головой во всепоглощающий омут, носящий имя кого-то определенного?   
Обычно при таких желаниях, порабощающих сознание, проглатывающих любую жалкую попытку к сопротивлению, появляется вполне реальная готовность стать ничтожной частью чьего-то мира, встроиться в систему чьих-то дней и ночей, сменяющих друг друга событий, быть миллиардной молекулой огромного организма – чего угодно, лишь бы оставаться причастным, в лучшем случае – замеченным кем-то тем самым, особенным, давно ставшим единственной навязчивой мыслью в твоем примитивном мозгу. С чего бы ему не быть примитивным, если он не способен противостоять? Слабостям, запретным искушениям. И уж поверь мне на слово, ведь я вряд ли кому пожелал бы такое испытать. В то же время, предложи мне кто начать сначала, с чистого, так сказать, листа, где полагается исправлять все промахи, неумолимо стирать постыдные оплошности, я бы непременно воспользовался данной возможностью, но лишь для того, чтобы пережить все заново, холя и лелея те ошибки, что носят твое имя, что причастны к самой твоей сути, - именно те, для исправления которых у меня, мать его, никогда не хватало воли.   
Ее нет и сейчас.  
Первые сигналы стали поступать именно тогда, когда весь каст, словно повинуясь бессознательной цепной реакции, стал подмечать в тебе перемены, якобы явно шедшие на пользу: поначалу довольно замкнутый парень, неуверенно комкающий слова во время интервью, раскрылся, как долбанный цветочек, и стал сыпать шутками направо и налево, на пару с Маки, черт бы его побрал. Уже тогда крысы бежали с корабля во всю прыть, а я оказался кем-то из оркестра тонущего Титаника, кто предпочел пыль в глаза и иллюзию взамен реальности, готовой айсбергом порешать всю его жизнь. И я сидел в тени, за спиной оператора, дожидаясь своей очереди, в то время как ты смущенно улыбался на камеру и заправлял надоедливую прядь за ухо, если вопрос интервьюера заставал врасплох, или же пихал локтем Маки, заливаясь смехом и откидывая голову, обнажая беззащитную шею. Я сидел за спиной оператора – и слава богу, потому что мне внезапно стало не по себе. Показалось, что твой искренний и чистый смех заполнил все пространство вокруг, поразил самое нутро своей естественностью – подобный свет настолько ярок, что заставляет сжиматься что-то внутри. Меня словно током прошибло, и я сам не пойми от чего засмеялся, скорее, нервно, в шоке от собственной реакции. И я бы ей богу испортил запись, если б кто-то из стаффа вовремя не шикнул на меня, вежливо попросив заткнуться.  
С того случая что-то постепенно начало меняться, так немыслимо медленно, что заметить что-то конкретное не представлялось возможным.   
Я и не заметил.   
Наивный идиот.   
Просто, повинуясь неведомому зову, стал ходить за тобой повсюду, словно маленький мальчуган с сачком в летний день, собирал все твои лучи, которые ты щедро раскидывал везде, где бы ни находился, и я готов поклясться, что вместе со мной под воду шли толпы.   
Ты – волна, заглатывающая никчемную душу, перекрывающая доступ к кислороду, обволакивающая светом, порабощающая теплом, нежностью. А секрет весь в том, что спасаться совсем не хочется. Да и шансов нет, если бурное море прикидывается тихой гаванью.   
Так все мало-помалу привело к тому, что номер твоего телефона перебрался на высшие строчки чарта моих ежедневных звонков, завис там, где обычно у всех нормальных людей значатся номера членов семьи или ближайших друзей, кому звонят при любом удобном случае за бесполезным трепом, не задумываясь об удачности выбранного времени, или судорожно набирают в самые темные времена после опрокинутой дозы чего-нибудь крепкого, глушащего разбереженные раны. Но за нами не водилось крепкой дружбы, не было и разговоров длиною в жизнь, из которых можно было бы узнать что-то личное и стать ближе. Разговоров то не было, а вот расстояние между нами каким-то блядски магическим образом стремительно сокращалось. 

И вот уже я, с немалым трудом запихиваемый кем-то на заднее сиденье такси, валюсь чуть ли не на пол авто, спешно хватаясь за спинку водительского кресла, умудряюсь не промахнуться задницей мимо сидушки. Перед глазами все ходит ходуном, в голове – бразильский карнавал, с рвущими перепонки барабанами и тарелками, с цветастыми перьями, выжигающими зрачки своей аляповатой яркостью. Кажется, меня стошнит прямо себе на джинсы, если это херово безумие не остановится. Я почти уверен, что заблюю весь салон, весь чертов квартал. Сколько я выпил? Что пил?... Чего говорить, что миссия по нахождению какой-нибудь сладкой брюнетки на ночь-две с треском провалена.   
Я матерюсь про себя, потому что у нормальных людей пришел-увидел-победил, а у меня пришел-нажрался-поблевал, что уже не в первый раз, а значит пора бы нажать по тормозам. Пока я размышляю обо всем этом, таксист исподтишка разглядывает меня в зеркало заднего вида, и я почти вижу в его лице презрение, смешивающееся с ехидным ликованием, - такое бывает, когда человек наблюдает чье-то падение, упивается чужими слабостями, самоутверждается. И я ему это позволяю, потому что сам не в силах пошевелить любой из конечностей без риска испортить обивку, валяюсь как мешок с дерьмом, пока мой благодетель – тот самый, что запихнул меня в авто, - набирает тебе по нелепой случайности, ведь ты первый в списке исходящих звонков. Я не вижу его лица – оно остается за пределами досягаемости, за пределами моего автомобильного прибежища – но это и не особо важно, ведь скоро твои руки будут отскребывать меня от сиденья машины, пропитавшегося стойким запахом клубного угара.   
И я не уверен, как на это реагировать.  
Едем быстро. Я считаю светофоры, проваливаюсь в другие измерения, цветасто испещрившие салон авто, пока их не становится все меньше с каждым новым поворотом, приближающим нас к конечной точке. В пьяном бреду превращаю ночную езду в метафору своей жизни: поначалу все в приветливых огнях-вестниках безопасности, но чем дальше, тем темнее и проще оступиться.   
Когда подъезжаем, я сразу выхватываю тебя взглядом, стоящего на тротуаре в предрассветной мгле: безразмерная толстовка скрадывает очертания фигуры, превращая твой силуэт в нечто бесформенное, тень от натянутого капюшона падает на лицо, жестче высекая скулы. Завидев машину, переминаешься с ноги на ногу. Волнуешься? Нервничаешь?...  
\- Давай руку, - вытягивая меня за запястье из салона, взваливаешь себе на плечи, держишь крепко едва стоящего на своих двоих, но и намека нет на то, что уронишь. Сильный и крепкий. Я чувствую это собственными руками: мог бы просто повиснуть, но вместо этого цепляюсь пальцами, мну толстовку, знакомлюсь с рельефом твоих плеч.   
На улице нет никого, кроме нас и случайных теней, разгуливающих в предрассветное время, самое темное, вяло разбавленное редкими фонарями. Шорох наших шагов отдается маршем в ушах, и голова раскалывается.   
Те несколько метров, что мы бредем до моей квартиры, я чувствую себя подбитым солдатом с зияющей раной, цепляющимся за жизнь и плечо друга. Вот только раны, подобные моей, не видны невооруженным глазом и находятся где-то слева, и от них болит в груди.  
Минут пять терпеливо понаблюдав за тем, как я не оставляю жалкие попытки попасть ключом в замочную скважину, тянешься за ним, отпихивая меня от двери к стене, пытаешься вывернуть ключ из моих пальцев, таких пьяных, и я бы назвал тебя трезвым, если б не обжигающее раздражение во взгляде.   
Мы так и замираем: я, привалившись к стене, сжимаю в руках ключ, ты, стоящий недопустимо близко, сжимаешь мои пальцы.   
На мгновенье показалось, что кто-то вырубил счетчик времени.   
Я смотрел в твои глаза и разглядел в этих глубинах усталость вкупе с уже отмеченным раздражением. Я в мгновенье пропитываюсь презрением к самому себе, потому что через минуту завалюсь на диван и просплю весь завтрашний день, в то время как ты будешь вкалывать на площадке, и гримеру потребуется лишние полчаса, чтобы привести в надлежащий вид залежи недосыпа у тебя под глазами.   
Мог бы отказаться и не приезжать...   
Глаза охерительно красивые, хоть и злые. В ворохе беспорядочных мыслей я тону. Наши пальцы не разжимаются, костяшки белеют, ключи неприятно впиваются в ладонь. Оттолкни меня, пропитанного перегаром и гулкими страхами, не смотри так в глаза, не береди душу...   
Свободной рукой тянусь к капюшону и стаскиваю его с твоей головы. Волосы взъерошены, не расчесаны спросонья. Было бы мило, не будь так горько.  
\- Ну давай, скажи, что такое поведение не подобает герою всея Америки... – пьяно усмехаюсь и сам поражаюсь глупости своих слов, читаю легкое недоумение в твоих глазах.  
\- Эванс, мы не на работе, не неси херни, - оплеухой смешок в ответ. Разжимая пальцы, я отдаю тебе ключи.

Когда голова касается подушки, я окончательно теряю контроль над собственным телом, проваливаюсь в тягучую негу, и единственное, что выдает отключающееся сознание, это:  
\- «Эванс» блять... Так сложно выучить имя?...  
\- Что?...  
На сетчатке отпечатывается выражение недоумения на лице окликнутого уже в дверях человека. Я способен вызывать лишь недоумение?... Хотя и это вскоре становится безразличным.   
Мне снится море, обманчивое и могущественное.   
Сначала я дрейфую по волнам, надо мной синеет небо, и это растягивается в бесконечность. Я не чувствую себя, не осознаю своих границ.   
Я – пространство?   
Воздух?   
Понимание за пределами возможного. Море баюкает меня, ласкает лощеными переливами волн. Море владеет мной, и я сам себе не хозяин. Я чувствую его мощь всем своим естеством, чувствую, как меняется его настроение, как волны становятся больше, как из глубин поднимается чернь, и цвет воды, обволакивающей и тянущий в пучину, становится сродни бархату ночного неба, внезапно расстилающегося наверху...   
Но вот наверху, надо мной – вода, я словно погребен в ее толще, но вместе с тем я – ее часть, и страх отступает. Море обволакивает меня, принимает в себя, и я слышу его голос. Оно вопрошает «Что?...», хотя это, быть может, всего лишь иллюзия, уловка, которую оно использует, чтобы привлечь мое внимание, заставить прислушаться и глубже затянуть в бескрайний омут, чтобы безвозвратно.   
Насовсем.   
Мне не удается до конца разобраться, пытаются ли меня заманить, но я верю морю, доверяюсь ему полностью и погружаюсь вслед за его голосом.

Энотни Маки – один из самых чумовых парней, которые когда-либо попадались мне в качестве коллег по съемкам. Наши посиделки после работы непременно превращаются в дикий балаган, после которого я каждый раз думаю, что не ржал так никогда в своей жизни. Так ей богу каждый раз, но никакие сборища всего каста не пойдут в сравнение с вашим отменным дуэтом, когда вы оба закатываетесь до слез в глазах, до колик подкалывая друг друга и взаимно помирая с собственных шуток. Меня это всегда поражало, но я не особо завидовал, просто про себя удивлялся. Хотя, признаться честно, тоже хотелось порой узнать каково это – ржать в унисон.   
Мы сидим втроем в перерыве между сценами, ждем каждый своей очереди, когда Маки выдает ни с того ни с сего:  
\- Крис, знаешь, чего я вчера в телеке отрыл? Щелкаю короче каналы и смотрю – парни сосутся, и у одного лицо такое жесть знакомое, ну я присмотрелся – а это Себастьян! – и я опять ничего толком не понял, как он кинул в тебя полупустой бутылкой с водой, и вы закатились смехом на диване, пока я втуплял, что на все это ответить.   
\- Чувак, это все старые дела...  
\- Но как натурально вышло, - Энтони пихает тебя в плечо, и ты отмахиваешься, напуская на себя серьезный вид, разворачиваешься к нему, и у тебя на лбу появляется упрямая, задумчивая складка, которую я давно заприметил.  
\- На самом деле все это может казаться херней полной и плевым делом, но вообще это сложно. Понимаешь, когда ты как бы в первый раз в такой ситуации, ну, с парнями когда ничего не было, и тут тебе по роли надо целовать его... – говоришь на полном серьезе, жестикулируешь активно, как привык, - Сложно собраться. Надо сосредоточиться, потому что если не сделаешь этого, то получится наигранная херня. В то же время это не с девчонкой целоваться, надо сконцентрироваться, чтобы натурально вышло... Ну, ты понимаешь...  
Я не могу подавить смешок, утыкаюсь в собственный кулак, слушая все эти до ужаса серьезные разъяснения, и жалею в следующую же секунду, потому что на меня уже уставились две пары глаз с таким взглядом, что приходится только мечтать о том, чтобы провалиться сквозь землю. Я смотрю на тебя, и на твоем лице снова недоумение:  
\- Я сказал что-то не то?  
Прикусываю язык, качая головой, и понимаю краем сознания, что задел за живое, ведь знаю, как ты не любишь шуточки про твои ранние роли и как болезненно реагируешь на пренебрежение к своему актерскому таланту только из-за того, в каких проектах приходилось сниматься – явно не первой свежести.   
После этого обстановка в комнате порядком накаляется, тишина нависает грозовой тучей, и это можно ощутить кожей, хотя молчание длится от силы пару секунду, ровно до того момента, когда кто-то из стаффа стучится в гримерку, вызывая нас на площадку.   
Предстоящая сцена содержит драку, а значит на съемку снова придется потратить невъебенное количество времени, часть от которого нам выделяют на разогрев и приведение себя в форму, для чего придется разобрать пару навороченных приемов. С самого начала я чувствую твое напряжение: обида на мой смешок дает о себе знать и теперь фонит, не давая сосредоточиться. Мы взаимно пропускаем удары друг друга, и на мгновенье где-то саднит, хотя все происходит понарошку, все – только репетиция. Пряди выбиваются из хвоста, который ты так старательно обматывал резинкой. Ничего не помогает, и они лезут тебе в глаза, впитывают тебя вместе с потом, обнимают твою шею, очерчивая ее контуры.   
Мы на матах уже полчаса, хотя хватило б и минут пятнадцати, но вместо этого мы вымокаем насквозь. Футболка липнет к твоему телу, повторяя каждый изгиб рельефа, становится второй кожей, чтобы я ловил твои движения, когда ты глубоко дышишь или напрягаешь мышцы.   
Я засматриваюсь, не в силах отвести взгляда, и пропускаю твой выпад.   
В следующее мгновенье мы валимся на маты, не сумев удержать равновесие, и я лишний раз замечаю, насколько они жесткие, когда ты падаешь на меня сверху и прижимаешь к полу всем своим телом. Начинается дикая возня: мы елозим ногами по полу, словно сросшийся организм, не осознавая происходящего. Между твоими бедрами и полом тесно, мне становится нечем дышать. Дыхание жжет шею, и я упираюсь ладонью в твою грудь, спихиваю с себя, потому что в штанах становится невозможно туго, крутит внизу живота, выжигает.   
Я скрючиваюсь пополам, выдавливаю тихий смешок, чтобы все подумали, что ты зашиб меня по неосторожности, грохнувшись сверху. Я умело играю ушиб, чтобы никто не заметил охерительный стояк – не самую адекватную реакцию на близость коллеги по съемкам, которую выходит скрыть только благодаря твоей растянутой лодыжке, для починки которой требуется перерыв. 

Тем вечером для меня все происходит в первый раз.   
Уже дома я сижу прямо на холодном полу душевой кабины, телу не по себе от отрезвляющего контраста прохлады стен и тепла хлестких струй, ласкающих кожу. Закрываю глаза, потому что не нужно смотреть на тебя, чтобы видеть, ведь твое изображение, словно выжженное на сетчатке, всегда со мной.   
Я чувствую тебя каждой клеткой, делю с тобой воздух, разряженный настолько, что я почти задыхаюсь, касаясь твоих губ, впиваясь в тебя жадно и глубоко, чтобы слышать сдавленные стоны, глотать их, сжимая твою задницу до собственнических следов-отметин. Я хотел этого так долго, что сдерживаться теперь вряд ли получится, и когда ты насаживаешься на меня, я такой охерительно твердый, что можно высекать искры, - гулко усмехаюсь своим мыслям, потому что этот кремень, которого ты трахаешь с такой охотой, - сплошное противоречие, плавится под тобой, горит от малейшего касания, проваливаясь в такое неебическое блаженство, которое представить не мог в самых смелых фантазиях.  
Твои вздохи обжигают мне губы, и я чувствую твою хищную улыбку, довольную и развязную, когда ты увеличиваешь темп, трахаешь мой член, насаживаясь быстрее, заставляя выгибаться навстречу, отдавать тебе еще больше, губами ласкать шею, а не сдержавшись, оставлять укусы-метки.   
Я впиваюсь пальцами в твои бедра, направляя в собственном ритме, но на самом деле все это – иллюзия, и я разделяю твой темп, отдаюсь в плен твоих требовательных движений, отвечаю, когда зарываешься пальцами в мокрые волосы и требуешь откинуть голову, обнажая кадык. Ты срываешь стоны с моих губ, не даешь им свободы, сцеловывая и вбирая в себя.   
Я навсегда становлюсь твоей частью, заполняя собой снова и снова.   
Ты поглощаешь меня и наполняешь собою все пространство, вжимая меня в стену душевой кабины собственным телом. И я чувствую, как мы вместе движемся к разрядке, жадно терзая друг друга, как изголодавшие, словно языки огня, сливающееся в едином пламени.  
Оргазм такой сильный, что в глазах темнеет, и невозможно сдержать стона, впечатывающегося в запотевшие стены душевой кабины, навсегда становящегося ее тайной. Впечатление появляется такое, будто не могу открыть глаза, разлепить плотно сжатые все это время веки. Разжимаю пальцы на собственном члене и чувствую, как вода смывает с кожи мое семя. Теплые струи обнимают, унося в водосток призрачные запахи, навеянные реалистичной иллюзией, и отчасти – чувство стыда, глушащее, корежащее внутренности. Меня слегка потряхивает и знобит, но я уверен, что поступил правильно, взглянув в лицо своим страхам, признавшись в желаниях.   
В тот вечер для меня все произошло в первый раз, и я назвал желание твоим именем, Себастьян.

Не сказал бы, что что-то кардинальным образом изменилось для меня после. Как любой другой человек, открывший в себе качественно новые горизонты, я стал присматриваться и подстраиваться под «обновленного» себя, проверял на прочность новые внутренние границы, а материалом – не для экспериментов, а, скорее, особо изощренных пыток – мне служили разные крупицы твоего поведения, неосознанно оброненные, но всегда угождающие в самую цель: вот ты задумчиво поджимаешь губы или водишь по ним указательным пальцем и прихватываешь кончик губами; серьезно хмуришься или заправляешь за ухо выпадающие пряди – теперь я ловил все и больше не боялся смотреть. Вот только ты продолжал коситься на меня с явным вызовом, и порой начинало казаться, что меня пришибет еще одним таким взглядом-укором, полным не то обиды, не то безразличия.   
Я реально не подозревал об этой твоей заносчивой злопамятности, иначе держал бы смешки при себе, но в данной ситуации выбора особо не оставалось, кроме как пойти и сгладить углы, разъяснить свою позицию. Я ей богу не имел в виду ничего плохого, да и вообще слабо представлял себе поле конфликта, когда стучался в твою гримерку, примеряя роль самого раскаивающегося на свете человека.  
\- Да, заходи, - бросаешь через плечо, не отрываясь от какой-то развороченной кипы бумаг, распластанной по столу бесчисленными файлами и папками. Я по-свойски шлепаюсь на диван и смотрю на тебя с минуту, терпеливо жду, пока ты, наконец, не удостаиваешь меня своего взгляда, - Случилось чего?  
Мнусь и не совсем понимаю, с чего начинать разговоры такого рода, чтобы не вляпаться еще круче, не оступиться на минном поле и не быть в итоге стертым в порошок новой взрывной волной, в то время как ты опираешься на край стола, весь – само внимание. В твоих глазах ожидание, но я улавливаю и толику язвительности.   
\- За тот случай со смешком... В общем, я не имел в виду ничего такого. Это вообще не в твой адрес было... – давлю из себя слова, потирая переносицу, неумело скрадывая неловкость происходящей ситуации. А ты все смотришь. Руки скрещены на груди, колени широко разведены, а сам слегка ссутулился на неудобном краю стола. В этой позе читаю иллюзию расслабленности и уверенности хозяина территории, на которую некстати вторгся инородный объект, - и я снова еле сдерживаю усмешку собственным мыслям, вовремя прикусив язык.  
\- У тебя ведь не было никогда такого?  
\- Чего?  
\- Ролей, в которых приходилось бы с парнями целоваться, - разъясняешь, как само собой разумеющееся, сверлишь взглядом, о чем-то усиленно размышляя за ширмой напускного спокойствия, что я угадываю по загадочному блеску твоих глаз, оттенок которых меняется едва подвластно обычному зрению: он становится темнее, будто бы насыщаясь из самых глубин, и мне на мгновенье кажется, что я где-то уже это видел.  
\- Нет, не было.  
\- Тогда не суди предвзято. Это не простая хрень, все дело в естественности. Вообще не факт, что у тебя с первого раза все получится.  
\- Да я же уже сказал, что... Постой, ты меня на слабо сейчас берешь? – меня прошибает от внезапности осознания твоих слов, слух заполняет гулкий шум, и даже если ты сейчас скажешь, что все не так, я вряд ли тебя услышу, так и продолжу пялиться, сверлить взглядом, пришпиливать к этому долбанному столу, на котором ты так развязно сидишь передо мной.   
Но ничего не происходит, мой мираж не расплывается, и я замечаю отголоском сознания, как ты пожимаешь плечами. Теперь все походит на замороченную игру, где мне приходится догадываться до установленных тобой правил.   
Вот только не рассчитывай на их соблюдение, Себастьян.  
Я поднимаюсь с дивана и, неспешно подойдя к тебе, останавливаюсь между твоих разведенных коленей. Глаза охренительно красивые, и я смотрю в них, упиваясь твоей уверенностью в моем неминуемом провале. Читаю спокойствие и убежденность.  
\- Ты уверен?   
\- Да, конечно, - снова пожимаешь плечами так безразлично и обыденно, как будто соглашаешься на сэндвич с тунцом или дрянной черный кофе из автомата, и это бесит. Но, знаешь, я не особо привык пасовать, когда берут на слабо, и в особенности когда предлагают такое, что вертится в мозгу навязчивой мыслью и обжигает непрошенными фантазиями, потому я тянусь к твоим губам и целую почти целомудренно, медленно, чтобы ты успел прочувствовать все, что мне так хотелось бы донести словами, описать в самых ярких тонах. Целую так нежно, что это сродни мучению для меня, кому эти губы кажутся такими знакомыми, изученными в каждой ночной иллюзии, но в реальности превосходящими все мыслимые ожидания. Мне мало тебя, и я касаюсь ладонью твоей щеки, ощущаю слабую колкость щетины, когда твои пальцы накрывают мои и сплетаются с ними. Чтобы отдернуть и отстраниться.   
\- Да, Эванс... Естественность – твой конек, - сдавленно шепчешь мне в губы, избегая смотреть в глаза.   
Взгляд в пол, и ты просто выходишь из гримерки, оставляя меня наедине с сомнительной победой и еще тысячей вопросов.   
Тишина жмет к полу, и я опускаюсь у стола, опираюсь на него спиной. Силы будто выкачали, и я рад, что под рукой не находится алкоголя, потому что я так и не научился жать по тормозам.

А потом начинается кромешный пиздец, и других слов, чтобы описать происходящее, у меня не находится.   
Ты избегаешь любых ситуаций, где бы пришлось остаться наедине со мной, и все доходит до абсурда, когда я слышу краем уха твою просьбу менеджеру перекроить планы интервью, а на тех, где мы могли бы сидеть вместе на одном долбанном диване, сделать рокировку, и подсадить к тебе Энтони, потому что якобы именно этот вариант выигрышный, ведь при желании вы сможете устроить крутое шоу, настоящий аншлаг. И я взрываюсь, готовый буквально разнести все к чертям, потому что искренне не понимаю, как в итоге вышел виноватым, от которого ты бегаешь, словно боишься заразиться чумой или другой дрянью. В итоге дрянью чувствую себя сам, но отступиться уже нет сил.   
Твой призрачный вкус на губах преследует каждое мгновенье, когда бы ни оказался один, мучит сознание и заволакивает безрассудной пеленой. Я пытался избавиться от наваждения имени тебя, купаясь в ласке других тел, когда меня затягивало болото купленного наслаждения, понамешанного с похотью. Ни разу не получилось раствориться в этом дерьме, хотя обычно, чтобы пойти ко дну, мне хватало одного лишь взгляда.   
А теперь мы оказались втянутыми в какую-то новую игру, построенную из сплетений случайных прикосновений и неловких пауз.   
Порой я способен почувствовать кожей, как ты выискиваешь меня глазами, вырываешь из толпы и сверлишь спину взглядом, пока в конце концов я не оборачиваюсь, поспешно хватая ускользающую тень твоего присутствия, - так ты делаешь свой ход, но я давно перестал поспевать за тобой и уж точно отчаялся выйти победителем.

Когда я стою перед дверью твоей гримерки, точно знаю, что ты там – слышу твой искрящийся смех и обрывки фраз телефонного разговора. Держусь за ручку двери и жду, когда по ту сторону смолкнут все отвлекающие факторы, попутно кляну эту херову комнату, ставшую чем-то вроде поля боя и убежищем для нас. Вернее сказать, для меня.   
Вот-вот меня погребет под каменным оползнем без права последнего вздоха, или переменчивое море утащит в свои пучины, но точный исход событий мне неизвестен, когда решительно вторгаюсь в твое пространство и встречаюсь с этим взглядом, от которого в одну секунду куда-то девается вся уверенность.   
Секунда...   
Десять...   
Вечность? Глаза в глаза. Как гляделки, в которых проигравший теряет все.   
Я прислоняюсь к закрытой двери и шумно выдыхаю, потому что кажется, будто в легких пинается воздух и мешает дышать, его слишком много.   
\- Ты избегаешь меня? – вопрос очевиднее некуда, но он разбивает тишину, и ее треск неприятно царапает уши.  
\- Что за бред, - слабо усмехаешься в ответ, это все равно что оторвать чеку гранаты, зажатой в руке. Гранатой становлюсь я, подрываюсь с места и в два шага оказываюсь рядом, готовый взорваться по твоему лицу, разнести все напускное к чертям. – С чего ты взял?  
\- Издеваешься? Ты шарахаешься от меня, как от сраного чумного! Что произошло-то, Себ?  
\- Что произошло?... – срываешься на полушепот, вторя мне не вопросом, а, скорее, единственным верным ответом. Читаю твой взгляд, и от него все скручивает внутри, комкает нервы, потому что там больше нет того спокойствия, о которое расшибался ранее, и я принимаю это за приглашение. Разрешение.   
Подаюсь вперед и посылаю нахер долбанные границы твоего личного пространства, дергая тебя к себе за футболку. Твои пальцы сжимаются на воротнике моей спортивной куртки, костяшки белеют, и я готов поклясться, что между нами искрит воздух, и напряжение в тысячи вольт проскальзывает по коже с каждым прикосновением. Тянусь к твоим губам, но ты не даешься, упираешься в мой лоб своим, оставляя горящие миллиметры, и я бы решил, что ты можешь передумать, если б не охерительная близость бедер, жмущихся к моему паху.   
Ты само противоречие, Себастьян, вот только я совсем не понимаю, что пытаются спасти твои упрямые выверты, ведь бежать больше некуда. Мы пятимся клубком сплетающихся пальцев и высоковольтных нервов, пока я, наконец, не прижимаю тебя к стене, без шанса на отступление. Обвиваю запястья пальцами, приковывая к себе, губами выжигаю себя на твоей шее, и ты почти задыхаешься:  
\- Ты ебанутый, - пьяный смешок как лучший из комплиментов. Глаза нетрезвые мной, и я готов потонуть в этом взгляде навечно.  
\- Мы.  
Но никто не забыл про игру.   
Ты не заставляешь себя ждать, и твой следующий ход – сплошное безумие: ты выворачиваешь запястье из моих пальцев, накрываешь мою ладонь своей, ведешь ее ниже, опуская в область паха, и я чувствую собственной кожей, как у тебя стоит.   
На меня, от моих действий, и крышу сшибает напрочь от такой взаимности.   
Жадно впиваюсь в тебя, срывая с губ приглушенный поцелуем стон, пока пальцы нетерпеливо дергают пряжку ремня твоих джинсов, и я их яро ненавижу за хитровыебанность всех этих клепок и застежек. Когда твоя ладонь скользит под резинку моих спортивных штанов, я весь – оголенный провод.   
Мы словно охвачены общей одержимостью: от рваных поцелуев горят губы, кожа пестрит свежими отметинами, пальцы больно зарываются в волосы, заставляя откидывать голову и открывать шею для новых меток. Но твои пальцы – отдельная песня, творят какую-то невъебенную магию, и я еле сдерживаюсь, чтобы не кончить с первых минут, как неопытный школьник. Мы дрочим друг другу, и сейчас это единственное доступное нам удовольствие, но и его более чем достаточно. Отголосками сознания понимаю, что снова весь отдаюсь тебе, весь твой, как в любой из своих фантазий, когда твои следы на каждом досягаемом миллиметре кожи, свободная ладонь беспорядочно сводит с ума под футболкой, отмечая вновь завоеванную территорию. Ты вколачиваешься в кольцо моих пальцев, жестко подаваясь бедрами.   
Мы двигаемся в едином ритме, и нас накрывает одновременно, бурно и резко. «Крис...» - протяжный выдох мне в ухо, и ты прикусываешь мочку, изливаясь теплом в мою ладонь.   
Напряжение спадает медленно и уходит волнами, оставляя нас, совсем обессиленных, довольствоваться близостью, за которую мы цепляемся, комкая пальцами одежду друг друга.   
Уткнувшись лбом в твой висок, безмолвно вжимаюсь в тебя, боясь развеять мираж, спугнуть мгновенье, сотканное из тончайших материй. Дыхание жжется, и так хочется поцеловать, но я не совсем идиот, все понимаю.   
Любой игре приходит конец, и здесь у нас вышла ничья, но и ее вполне можно назвать результатом.   
Сейчас мы откроем глаза и войдем в старую реальность, устойчивую и надежную, где все настолько понятно, что свернуть «не туда» просто нет возможности – и от этой мысли становится тошно, внутри все корежит нежеланием, неповиновением вкупе с безысходностью. Всему приходит конец.   
Отстраняюсь от тебя и просто иду к двери. Весь помятый, покоробленный дарами и потерями. Пытаюсь откопать в памяти другую драму из своей жизни, когда бы приобретал и терял так стремительно, не успев осознать произошедшего. Нет ничего, и я снова солдат с невидимой глазу дырищей в груди, уходящий с поля боя. «Где трофеи?» - горечь усмешки прожигает внутренности.  
\- Крис...  
Чтобы понять, что твой голос не долбанная слуховая галлюцинация, требуется целая дюжина секунд, и я в итоге все же оборачиваюсь – на авось, вдруг прокатит. Передо мной картина маслом: раскрасневшиеся губы, как самая желанная рана, шея истерзана, сплошь в оставленных метках, даже на твоей футболке – и на ней следы меня. Я вполне доволен.  
\- Да?  
\- Съемки... Я заканчиваю через пару часов, и если ты...  
\- Я понял, - но сам не уверен, понял ли. Я стою у двери, вцепившись в ручку, словно она – единственный спасательный круг, удерживающий меня на плаву, в то время как мир вокруг переворачивается с ног на голову, оставляет меня за бортом даже сомнительной устойчивости и уверенности в действительности происходящего. Я не могу отвести взгляда, утопаю в этой пучине, оттенки которой отражают самую суть, вытаскивая наружу всю глубинную чернь, и я наконец вспоминаю, где уже сталкивался с этим.   
Мне не удается до конца разобраться, пытаются ли меня заманить, но я отдаю себя этой пучине, погружаюсь в омут с головой.  
И прекрасно понимаю, что пути назад уже не будет.


End file.
